The present invention relates to aerospace vehicles and, in particular, to a logistics module system and method.
Multistage aerospace vehicles are widely used to carry payloads into orbit. Typical payloads may include astronauts, satellites, orbital experiments, supplies, and/or extra-orbital vehicles. Typically, one or more non-orbital booster stages accelerate an orbital vehicle toward a desired orbital velocity and altitude. The orbital vehicle typically includes one or more logistics module or cargo vessel containing the payload that is to be delivered to orbit. During the launch sequence the depleted booster stage(s) are separated from the orbital vehicle and jettisoned, thereby reducing the weight and aerodynamic drag of the aerospace vehicle, and allowing the upper stage(s) to ignite and operate using a rocket nozzle that is more efficient at the higher operating altitude.
In prior art launch vehicles, the depleted booster stage(s) falls back toward the Earth, perhaps burning up on reentry or plunging into the ocean. It is very expensive, however, to put a payload into orbit. Most aerospace vehicles are designed for a single use, delivering a payload to the desired orbit, and then eventually being destroyed upon reentry into the atmosphere. Single-use launch vehicles require that each payload undertake the entire cost of the launch vehicle, in addition to the cost of the payload. A notable and highly successful exception has been the U.S. Space Transportation Systems, comprising a fleet of Space Shuttles. The Space Shuttle utilizes a pair of recoverable solid rocket boosters, and a reusable manned shuttle that is capable of reentering the atmosphere and gliding to a controlled landing. An expendable external fuel tank is used during the launch phase. Notwithstanding the advantages provided by the space shuttle, the cost of putting a payload into orbit remains high.
Meanwhile, the need for orbit-capable launch vehicles is increasing. For example, there is a growing need for aerospace vehicles that are capable of delivering payloads to orbiting space facilities, such as the International Space Station. Such aerospace vehicles may also be used to remove cargo, refuse, experiments, and other materials from the orbiting space facility.
There is therefore a need for a lower-cost, recoverable aerospace vehicle that is capable of carrying payloads into Earth orbit. Recoverability, and recoverable cargo capacity, are key attributes of the K-1 reusable launch vehicle system.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of delivering payloads into Earth orbits. Another object is to provide a recoverable and reusable logistics module that can be used to simplify the transfer of payload between the logistics module and an orbital space station such as the International Space Station.
The foregoing objects are attained in accordance with the present invention by employing a logistics module having a cylindrical outer shell with an openable cover assembly on one end. The openable cover may be automatically opened, displaced, and replaced while the logistics module is in orbit. The other end of the logistics module is adapted to mate with a propulsion module. A cargo container is at least partially disposed within the logistics vehicle.
In an aspect of a preferred embodiment, the logistics module includes a retractable grapple fixture. The grapple fixture includes a base plate with a grapple shaft. The grapple shaft is enclosed within the outer shell when the grapple fixture is in a retracted position, and extends outwardly, generally perpendicular to the outer shell, when the grapple fixture is in an extended position.
In another aspect of a preferred embodiment, the logistics module includes a pressurized cargo container capable of maintaining a pressure of approximately 10-14 psia and having a volume of about 30 cubic meters.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.